The Assassin With a Heart
by backandbutterthanever
Summary: Kabal's world is about to turn totally upside down as he enters this Mortal Kombat tournament. But not just for his everyday life...but his love life as well. How can an outworld assassin totally enrapture his thoughts like this? One thing is for sure...he has never felt like this for any girl before. * now undergoing major revisions*
1. A Friend in Need

**Ok guys this is my first story. Its a love story about Kabal. I know right? Kabal can love? well actually...he can! and he falls in love with my oc girl, Skyra...she is hot. Yes she is. Anyways so follow the story and tell me what you think! Be kind be constructive**

****UPDATE** Okay so I'm editing the whole story because I have been told by many that it feels too rushed. Its prolly because I am a little rushed, sorry. But Hey! Have no fear! BUTTER IS HERE! and Im definitely spreadable! ;D So with not much more stalling... ... ...haha just kidding FORWARD WITH LE STORY!**

So, the tournament was going to begin, and, of course, Skyra has to miss it. She felt the heat come to her face as she tried very hard to conceal her irritation. Shang Tsung doled out the dirty work for the three Edenian women. Kitana was to spy on the competition, Jade to order slaves around, and Skyra to help Quan Chi open the portal for the Black Dragon Clan.

That was just wrong. Skyra should have been out there defending her realm! But no, instead, she was helping some magic-wielding bald guy open up portals for sweaty, greedy thugs. They were carrying strange black sticks that she couldn't help but notice they spat out fire. What were those things? Like hell if she knew or cared at that moment.

She ran her fingers delicately through her golden blonde hair, workng her way through the little tangles here and there. For some strange reason, it was hotter than usual in the Living Forest. Being as 'busy' as she was, she just shrugged it off as magic exhaust.

Just as she had kneeled down onto ground to sit, Skyra heard distant rustling and rythmic thumping. She shot up from her postion and placed her hand on the handle of her sword. Her heart racing, she assumed her fighting stance. As the steady thump grew closer, she unsheathed her ninja sword a little more. Skyra quickly glanced at an occupied Quan Chi, then back at the bushes. Like a panther beginning to pounce, she began to charge into the bushes when a flash of blue knocked her out of them. Skyra completely unsheathed her sword only to see Kitana, flustered and breathless.

"Skyra, I have to tell you something!" a very fatigued Kitana seemed to shout.

Skyra put her sword back in its case, then faced her princess. "Please do not sneak up like that, Your Highness. I nearly killed you. By the way, if you are going to tell me anything about the impending tournament, you can save what little breath you have left. You'll need it for when you say something I want to hear about." commented Skyra.

Kitana only chuckled lightly, "You will want to hear this…" Her words trailed off as she had spoken them, knowing full well that it had nothing to do with the dissapointing to Skyra yet impending tournament.

Skyra thought about this for a minute. She looked around to see if there was anything better for her to do. As soon as she knew she area was safe and secure, she looked at Kitana and nodded.

"Go on." She replied. It wasn't like anything 'super exciting!' was happening anyway.

"Reptile was attacked. He looks badly hurt." Kitana answered, a little worried by the shocked look on her comrade's face. After all, Reptile was a dear friend to Skyra.

"What? how could this happen? What should I do?" the distraught assassin scrambled to say.

"My work is done. I will take your place so that you may see Reptile. Be quick, though. Last I saw him he was in critical condition."

Realizing that that pondering the situation would do no good, Skyra quickly responded."Thank you, Milady. I will go to him immediately." With a bow of respect, she hurried off to her companion.

xxxSxxx

Skyra swiftly leaped from tree limb to tree limb, being ever so cautious about her steps. She hadn't fully mastered the art of tree skipping, but anythng that could get her closer to her comrade was well worth the trouble. Steadying her movements had proven to be a challenge for her. She had slipped on a falling branch and crashed down at an alarming rate. Fearful of being devoured by a carnivorous tree, she found the closest sturdy branch within her reach. Skyra streched as far as she could to reach the branch, so close yet so far.

" Just...a little...more..." She murmured as her fingertips barely touched the branch. Skyra finally inched her fingers on to the branch, now having a full grasp. she quickly hoisted herself up onto the thick branch and continued to tree skip out of the forest, this time more smoothly.

While she leapt through the rest of the forest, she thought the worst to herself about all the possible injuries Reptile might have aquired. What if they killed him? What if his eyes have been gauged out? No doubt he had internal bleeding of many organs, if he had any left. Skyra felt that it took forever to get to the palace, but finally she was able to see it in the distance.

She jumped off the tree she was currently on and sprinted towards the palace. Her breathing got faster and heavier with every footstep until she abruptly stopped. she had finally arrived.

xxxSxxx

Upon arriving at the scene, Skyra's heart was relieved to see Reptile looked like he was recovering well. Unfortunately, he did look pretty banged up. Reptile noticed her in the doorway, covered in sweat and dirt. He motioned to her to proceed to him.

"Reptile! You are okay!" She gladly reported. Skyra cautiously but roughly hugged him. He successfully stifled his wincing and moaning from Skyra induced pain.

"Yes I am. Are you though? You must have been so worried." Reptile quickly replied.

She looked at him for a moment, then smiled. He cared for her so much and she knew it. Skyra also knew that nothng in all the realms could sever the eternal bond they shared. So she knew exactly what to say.

"I ran many miles to you. I'm a little out of breath, but I will be fine. Who did this anyway?" Skyra answered. She couldn't believe he had been beaten by anyone. She always thought Reptile was the strongest friend she had. Skyra loved that about him so much. Reptile ignored her question and gave her a look that she knew all too well.

"Listen, my Sky…" Reptile started but was soon cut off by Skyra.

"Look, please don't warn me about…" and was soon cut out by Reptile.

"Listen!" He stated firmly. With that, she stopped immediately in obedience.

"I will warn you. Not to demean you, but to ensure your survival. You are strong, but you need to watch your back at all times. It would hurt me so much to see you hurt and you know that." Reptile sounded hopeless as he murmured those words.

Skyra noticed this and took his hand into hers. "I know, but please don't lose faith in me. I promise you, I will prevail. Whoever did this will pay, and i want to make sure of it. If not for Shao Kahn, for you," the blonde girl said with a smile.

Reptile tried to look at her with reassuring eyes, but it was clouded with worry.

"Alright. I trust you. But you should stay close to me. Having a trusted ally may be good advice to you. You should go to Shang Tsung; he has a task for you," Reptile finally replied.

"Another one? Ugh I can't believe he won't let me go on a real mission!" Skyra yelled in frustration. With that she stormed off to give Shang Tsung a piece of her mind.

"What a temper…" Reptile thought. One thing was certain, though… He found it absolutely attractive.

**So...does this sound like a disaster waiting to happen or what!? What is her next assignment? OHHH THE AGONY! well if i get someone to read this i will continue! and i promise i will get better with time and reviews! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Sorry this chapter was short. I am going to try to make them longer and coolness filled..haha coolness...I WANT TO SEND OUT A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY FOLLOWER AVLARPRINCESS! THANK YOU! i revised this to make it make sense with the rest of the story**


	2. There's Gotta Be More to Life Than This

**Ok guys! So this will be drastically different. And we won't get to Skyra's assignment just yet. I know, I know. Kill me. I promise though, it will be good! No, it will be great! FANTASIC! I dunno you decide. Here we go.**

**P.S. The last part will have a surprising twist...**

**P.S.S. Kabal hasn't been burned yet.**

"Lets go out to the bar, Kabal. You kinda look like shit tonight." Stryker said with a mouthful of Doritos.

"I dont look like shit. Im just bored." Kabal replied. He refused to admit it, but he did feel kinda like shit. Mostly because he always did the same damn thing every saturday night and either watch baseball or hang out with his partner, Stryker. There had to be more to life than what it was for him now, right? Now, he was desperate to spice up his nights. Even if it meant hookups...

After a minute of thinking, he finally asked,"Wanna go to the club instead?"

"Aha, now you're talking! Alright let's go. It's been a while, anyway." Stryker stated. Kabal tore himself away from the Red Sox game and turned off the TV. They were sucking big time anyway.

**xxxSxxx**

Stryker and Kabal arrived at Club Dynamite, the one place they knew would bring them a night full of opprotunity. Lights were flashing, girls were dancing, everything seemed to be in order. So why was Kabal not pleased? Stryker seemed to be enjoying himself, sandwiched between two hotties on the dancefloor.

Kabal thought,' why is that not me?!' as he watched his partner convince the two girls that he would be back with his friend.

" Dude, the brunette thinks your hot!" Stryker informed his associate as he patted his back.

"Good for her." Kabal stated flatly. He quickly noticed the song that came on which was 'What is Love?' by Haddaway. Then he started to ask the very same question in his mind when he was interrupted.

"Okay, bro. What the hell is wrong with you? She is a Class A hottie, and she's into you! Are you really just gonna blow her off like that? You, my good sir, need a serious concoction to make you a little more likeable! Bartender!" Stryker shouted with a slight slur in his speech.

Kabal assumed maybe he had too many concoctions. But, hey, maybe he had a point. "Tequila shot." Kabal told the bartender. When he gave it to him, Kabal shot it back quickly and went to the girl.

Stryker wasn't bluffing. She was a Class A hottie. For some reason, it wasn't enough for him.

"Hey sexy. What's your name?" the girl purred.

"Kabal. And yours?" he responded as he turned her around to let her grind on him, practically.

"I'm Marina. I'm serious, you are so sexy." she said in the sexiest voice she could conjure up.

"You too, sweets. You too." Kabal answered, almost reluctantly. Marina grabbed his hands and placed them all over her body. Kabal noticed that Marina was trying really hard to get him into her. He felt guilty about it, so he finally said, "Lets go back to my place with our friends."

Marina's face lit up with excitement and went to retrieve her friend as he did the same. Unfortunately, all he could think of was, 'there's gotta be more to life than this...'

**xxxSxxx**

**_6 weeks ago_**

_Shao Khan's Throne Room:_

_"Princess Mileena, meet General Baraka." Shang Tsung introduced. Mileena inspected him up and down. He was very obviously a Tarkatan, no doubt about it. He was from the race that made her different...made her...ugly. Only to him she wasn't ugly. She was the most rare beauty he had ever seen. And her smell, the scent was a pleasant trance inducing intoxication to him. Most definitely a woman worth fighting for. Mileena gently slipped Baraka her hand._

_"It is a pleasure, Your Highness." General Baraka said with a small growl in his voice. He couln't help it, it was natural for him to growl. Yet here he is trying to defy nature an calm his voice. What was she doing to him?_

_"I know it is." She murmured under her breath. He may have been an exellent general an leader of the Tarkatans, but to her he was nothing more than a horny animal. She could see it in his eyes._

_"General Baraka. Leader of the feared Tarkatan hoarde. Your latest mission was a success. Therefore, You have earned Emperor Shao Kahn's respect and have been rewarded a most generous offer." Shang Tsung announced to Baraka._

_Baraka looked at the sorcerer with hidden surprise and elation. Mileena looked at him with blank confusion._

_"Emperor Shao Kahn has graciously offered his daughter, Princess Mileena, to you. I am sure that she will be able to not only better your race, but also be a fearsome leader alongside you."_

_Mileena was floored. Appaled. Enraged. So many emotions ran though her veins at a alarming pace. She knew her father was a ruthless leader. A foul player. Everything he had ever done was to ensure his total domination. Even Kitana knew that. But this was something she couldn't understand. Why the hell would he just pawn her off like a toy? she narrowed her eyes at the disgusting hog of a Tarkatan in front of her._

_"Thank you, Emperor, for acknowleging my request. You are a most gracious ruler." Baraka growled._

_"For your loyalty and ruthlessness, I throw you a bone." Shao Kahn stated. "You may leave now."_

_As they left, Baraka glanced back at his prize. She looked back at him and glared..._

**_End flashback_**

**Okay, i know this was supposed to be better, but it wasnt. i have lost my touch. But i swear im really trying here. it is now 4 in the morning and i just got done with this... I hope you guys like it this time. ANYWAYS on another note, there will be some mileena/baraka in this, but it will be vague. VERY VAGUE. So! before i continue on woth this God forsaken story, i will post the whole mileena/baraka story for clarity! BUT as a warning, it may not be read a bunch because of that stupid bellaswangirl keeps posting pregnant shit on here and thats mostly what the M/B story is about! and im mad because mine is completely and totally better than hers my a chamillion times! phew, got that out of my system...Well long story short, don't confuse pieces of shit with my work because my pieces of shit are actually thought out and have a ton of effort put in. GOODNIGHT PEOPLE. I HAVE T WAKE UP IN 3 HOURS.**


End file.
